chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Ethalar
Ethalar Before you stands what appears to be a glass horse, light shining out from the swirling golden liquid within it. The creature constantly speaks to itself in a dramatic, though beautiful, verse. *LG Large Daemon (Elemental, Empyrean) *'Init' +8; Senses darkvision 60 ft., detect good Defense *'AC' 19; touch 14; flat-footed 15 (+4 Dex, +5 natural armor) *'HP' 63 (7 HD, 7d10+28) *'Fort' +8; Ref'lex +5; '''Will '+8 *'''Defensive Abilities daylight blood; empyrean grace; DR 10/bludgeoning or evil; Immune disease, electricity, fire, poison; Resist cold 10; SR 12 *'Weaknesses' crystalline body Offense *'Speed' 50 ft. *'Melee' 2 hooves +10 (1d8+5 plus flashing strikes, 20/x2) *'Space' 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. *'Special Attacks '''flashing strikes, trample (2d6+7, DC 18) *'Spell-Like Abilities''' (CL 5th, concentration +8) **'Constant-'air walk, detect good **'At will'-''plane shift'' (self plus 50 lbs. of objects only) Statistics *'Str' 20 (+5); Dex 18 (+4); Con 16 (+3); Int 10 (+0); Wis 13 (+1); Cha 17 (+3) *'Base Atk' +7; CMB +12; CMD 26 (+4 vs trip) *'Feats 'Improved Initiative, Improved Natural Attack (hoof); Skill Focus (Perform Oratory); Toughness *'Skills' 42 ranks; Hea'''l +10 (6 ranks); '''Knowledge (Planes) +8 (5 ranks); Knowledge (Religion) +8 (5 ranks); Linguistics +4 (1 ranks); Perception +11 (7 ranks); Perform (Oratory) +16 (7 ranks); Sense Motive +11 (7 ranks); Stealth -4 (0 ranks); Swim +9 (4 ranks) *'Language' Arcadian, Celestial *'SQ' code of good; litany of light Special Abilities Ethalar are committed to the cause of good. They never refuse to help a good creature who is in mortal danger and refuse to deal anything but nonlethal damage to good creatures. They take no penalty for attempting to deal nonlethal damage with their hoof and trample attacks. Although not actually glass, an ethalar's body is crystalline. It takes damage from spells and effects that damage crystalline creatures, such as shatter, and such spells automatically pass their spell resistance. The swirling gold beneath the glassy surface of an ethalar is actually its blood: liquid elemental light. When an ethalar takes slashing or piercing damage that bypasses its DR, or when the ethalar is subject to a bleed effect, its blood is allowed to shine. The area within 20 ft. of a bleeding or wounded ethalar is elevated to bright light as if on a sunny day. This suppresses darkness effects and functions as true daylight for creatures with sunlight vulnerability. The light ends when the damage is healed or after 1 hour when the ethalar's blood has coagulated. A creature who is struck by an ethalar's hoof attacks is subject to a bright localized flash of light. They must succeed at a DC 16 Fortitude save or be dazzled for 1 round. If a creature is hit by both hoof attacks and fails both saves in the same round, they are instead blinded for 1 round. Creatures with light sensitivity or blindness take a -5 penalty on the Fortitude save vs this ability. Ethalar are known for their poignant, reverent poetry. They constantly speak in beautiful, improv verses, narrating their travels and enumerating the glories of light. They use their Perform (Oratory) bonus in place of their Diplomacy bonus. Additionally, a creature who can hear this litany has trouble bringing darkness to the world, and must succeed on a DC 20 concentration check to cast a spell or activate a spell-like ability with the darkness or shadow descriptors. Additional Information Ecology *'Environment' any (Empyrean Plane) *'Organization '''solitary *'Treasure''' none Also known as prismatic horses, ethalar are wandering poets of good. They explore the cosmos to bring light to its darkest corners, and take great pride in helping the pure and the weak. Characters whose alignments are within one step of Lawful Good and possess the Monstrous Mount feat can take an ethalar as their mount. Category:Creatures Category:Elemental Creatures Category:Empyrean Creatures Category:Daemon Creatures Category:CR 6 Creatures